Talk:HideRail
Known Bugs __NOWYSIWYG__ These are the known bugs, if you encounter a problem that is not on this list then please report it: * Toolbar is spilling everything into the "^ More" menu. (Happens 50% of the time) **Appears to be a Wikia bug. Still happens even after I disable HideRail. ** I have an idea that might let me fix Wikia's bug. I'll need to experiment to see if it pans out. ***Implemented, and works. * Editor rail hiding doesn't work on pages without the categories module. **Fixed, mostly. * The edit page does not remember if it has been expanded or not **Fixed. * The categories module doesn't transfer itself to the wide mode toolbar on Edit pages. Wikia are apparently eliminating that function so I'm going to need a better solution. ** CSS rules were rendering it invisible. Fixed. To be Investigated * The WYSIWYG expanded formatting toolbar always appears in its expanded state for some reason. It could be a Wikia problem or I might by triggering some sort of undesirable behaviour in the toolbar logic. **Wikia "feature", by design. It expands itself automatically on talk pages. I may want to add a feature to disable this. Pending Work Items *The script is not configurable (Waiting on Preferences before moving forward on this) *Internal architecture uses spaghetti events, needs refactoring. * Investigate feasibility of switching the Editor's toolbars to Wikia's Wide Toolbars (like you see when editing a main page) instead of using my homebrewed CSS hack wide mode. **Done. and brittle though, requires cleaning Request for Comments Edit Page Expansion When hiding the rail in the editor, the contents area is pushed down by the slide transition. There's little I can do about that, the options are: # Do nothing, leave it as it is. # Disable the transitions on the edit page entirely # Disable the transition when hiding the rail but leave the transitions for everything else. If anyone has a preference for one of these options over the others then now would be a good time to voice it; as otherwise I'll just pick whatever is both easiest for me do and annoys me the least when using it (probably just removing the transition effect entirely for the edit page). Lunarity 21:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Since no-one has expressed any preference, I've opted to just leave it as is. Lunarity 07:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Catalan translations (it's me...again >_<) *'Expand' = Expandeix *'Shrink' = Contrau *'Widemode '= Mode Ampli Regards! :) , EN6 : Added. Lunarity 17:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Interested in using the script in another wiki Hi, I'm Agent Zuri from the german Fringe Wiki. We are interested in using the script in our wiki and now it's the question, wheather the script can be used or you can say us when. MfG Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 07:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Could somebody optimize this to work In monobook, thus hiding the sidebar to the left? — FarewellEleven at Wikia Developers Wiki 12:27, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Glitch Hi there, first I would like to say great job for this great "extension" I should say. However, I think I may have glitched it or something because on the bar on the bottom, its shows "Expand Content" when the content has already been expanded. Can you fix this? Thanks! I accidentally did this by enabling "Shrink Content" then going to the home page, then going to a random page. It works perfectly, but just a minor error there. -- 02:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Darwin Hey, this script seems to break with the Darwin release. Expand content now actually makes the space smaller! I understand this script isn't as big as a priority as it used to be, but I still edit wiki on smaller monitors, and this working would be great! ~Fewfre (Talk) 20:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC)